


Merge

by GuiltyConscience



Series: Fusion Drabbles [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Forced Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyConscience/pseuds/GuiltyConscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Tord struggle through their daily routine as they're fused together. Edd and Matt find it amusing but do what they can to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merge

They, he? Stand in the bathroom staring at themselves in the mirror. It sucks being stuck like this, glaring at their reflection with void like eyes. Their face is scrapped and bruised from their arguments and there is blood speckling the front of their hoodie from a nose bleed they had earlier in the day.

Attempts at separating had been painful and frustrating to say the least. Their head still throbs with a headache that could be making its way to migraine territory based on Toms experience. Together you wince at the thought and memories, that you shouldn’t have, and that scares you. The more you act together and share memories and experiences together, the more you fuse together.

That terrifies you.

But it’s better than falling apart with guts spilling all over the place, which you are totally not thinking about. Nope, totally not thinking about it. Didn’t happen. Nu-uh.

You focus back to the task on hand. You want to sleep, hoping you’ll wake up and this will all be a nightmare, but you want to brush your teeth first. That’s one thing you can agree on and the idea of following through with the task settles the throbbing in your head a little.

You reach for the toothbrushes and find the headache rising again as you try to decide which brush you want.

“I’m not going to use your toothbrush.”

“I certainly hope not!” Matt calls walking past.

You glare at him through the door.

Growling you grab the counter ledge to steady yourself as the two of you bicker over the brushes. You could use both, which is silly, but then you’d still be using his brush anyways. And you can’t not brush your teeth. Can’t go to bed without brushing your teeth. Get a new one then?

You open the cabinet to grab a new brush that’s usually saved for guests and rip open the packaging before going to grab the tooth paste.

No not That tooth paste, the other one. The other-no, the-

“Dammit!”

The new toothbrush gets tossed into the sink with a clatter as you now fight over which toothpaste to use. Toms brand burns your mouth and Tords is too minty. You can’t just grab a new tube of paste like you did with the brush because there are no new tubes of toothpaste and they’d be the same anyways.

You debate over trying Edd or Matts toothpaste.

And decide against it as you find a cola flavoured paste and a cinnamon flavoured paste. Gross.

The toothbrush continues to sit in the sink as the tubes of toothpaste sit innocently on the counter. Your grip on the sink ledge has gone white and a quiet growl is building in your throat.

These stupid things that should be so easy to do and have such a minimal impact on your day have suddenly become such issues. It’s aggravating and tiresome and how long are you going to be stuck like this? Your head throbs and you bring a hand up to rub your temple.

Ok then. The compromise is to use both. In small amounts.

Reaching a decision makes things so much better. You successfully apply both toothpastes and actually manage to brush your teeth without any issues.

Until you need to rinse your mouth. Tom just wanted to drink the water but the remaining froth in your mouth has fluoride and triclosan and your toothpaste has aspartame in it as a sweetener but, you shouldn’t just wash it down! Even if you can get away with drinking white paint and have no consequences.

You spend long enough choking and coughing on the water that you catch Edds attention who calls to you nervously through the door.

“Ahh, everything alright in there? You’re not trying to drown yourself or something again are you?”

The last part is so mumbled you almost don’t catch it. But in order to reply you have to spit out the water which is good because you are not drinking it with all those chemicals in it.

“No-I mean yeah! I mean everything is fine.” You’re not really good with words right now. You wipe your mouth on your sleeve as Edd sneaks in, probably to make sure you haven’t actually tried hurting yourself again.

He takes one look at you and you can see a grin begin to form on his face. You can’t believe how casually Matt and Edd are taking this now after panicking over the two of you in the morning. You glare, seeing nothing funny in this situation, but that seems to make his grin more.

“You guys are a mess, here let me wash your sweater.”

He grabs the bottom hem of your hoodie pulling it over your head and you fight him for a moment grumbling that you’re not kid. But hey he’s offering to do your laundry so why not. You let him take the damp-with-toothpaste-and-blood sweater and he leaves without further comment.

You rinse of your new toothbrush, take one last look at the mirror, pleased to find your t-shirt underneath is still the same off-white, and head to your room.

Something in your head seems to click into place like gears suddenly meeting properly for once. You shudder as you find yourself merging together again, scary, but-

Your room. It really is your room. Not Toms, not Tords, but yours. You can’t help but smile for a brief moment.

There’s still a mess on the floor from earlier in the morning. Chemicals and blood and whatever that is on the lab floor. You mop it up with some spare rags and toss it in the laundry basket with your pants and socks then head straight to the bed where you collapse face first. You are exhausted, sore, and just so done with the day.

A heavy sigh escapes you and inhaling feels like to much work so you stay there slowly suffocating until your lungs can’t take it anymore. You roll over taking the blanket with you so you’re wrapped up and staring at the ceiling. You forgot to turn the light off but you fall asleep anyways.


End file.
